The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0013’.
‘CIFZ0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large size yellow decorative type inflorescences, compact to medium size plant, round mound plant habit, with a natural flowering response of early September.
‘CIFZ0013’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2008 in a greenhouse in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was a commercially available plant designated ‘Yoelena’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,212, with similar flower color but less disc florets in blackcloth crops, a natural season flower date that is a week later than that of ‘CIFZ0013’, and somewhat larger plant size under natural flowering conditions.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0013’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘G0248F6’, with red, anemone-type flowers and having a distinctly later natural flowering response. The resultant seed was sown in June 2008 and the young plants were grown outdoors in Alva, Fla. USA.
‘CIFZ0013’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in late October 2008 in Alva, Fla.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla. in December 2008.